Anyone who has ever entered a sealed car parked outside on a hot sunny day can attest that the passenger compartment interior can get very hot.
Usual methods of cooling hot passenger compartment interiors include opening all windows to assist heat removal, placing blinds on the windshield, and running the air conditioning. Those methods all suffer from some form of drawback. Opening all windows and then cooling the passenger compartment interior takes time. Windshield blinds only affects sunlight directly entering through the windshield and they can be difficult to use. Air conditioning requires time to successfully cool the passenger compartment interior, involves time, additional wear and tear on the engine to power an air compressor, and the energy to operate the air conditioner costs money.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system by which the passenger compartment of a vehicle can be prevented from accumulating heat on a hot day.